


Hive Politics

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hive can never have two queens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hive Politics

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This version of the Arthurian legend belongs to the BBC and Shine.

The day Morgana left, the castle swarmed around the apparent victor.

  


The servants buzzed excitedly about good old Gwen; one of their own moving up in the world.  
Many remarked how Gwen, a personal friend of mine you understand, surely remembers that favour she owes me…

  


  
The court spoke in sugary tones of Guinevere’s modest temperament.  
They remembered the stinging barbs of her former lady.

  


  
But while the castle may have droned about broken friendships, true love, and later, naïve princes seduced by magical thralls, there was only one reason behind Morgana’s departure.

  


  
One hive can never have two queens.  



End file.
